Feitiços
são operações de poderes mágicos que podem ser desencadeadas de forma inerente ou por Orbes de Encantamento. Um feitiço pode ter uma variedade de efeitos diferentes baseados inteiramente em que tipo de feitiço ele é, que tipo de feitiço ele é, e força geral e poder mágico. Magias Inerentes Esses feitiços têm efeitos diferentes de acordo com a pessoa que os lança. Elemental * |Hakai no Yondai Genso (Desutoroi Fō Eremento)|literally meaning "Four Elements of Destruction"}}: Um feitiço formidável onde quatro elementos (especificamente: água, terra, fogo e ar) são invocados e fundidos em um único ataque de energia devastador que é disparado contra o inimigo. O ataque cria uma grande explosão no momento do impacto. * |Senmetsu no Hikari (Ekusutāmineito Rei)|literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"}}: Um feitiço onde o lançador dispara um feixe de desintegração, incinerando tudo na linha de fogo. * |Shōgeki no Ohari (Shokku Sutingā)}}: Um feitiço com o qual o lançador lança um raio no inimigo causando um grande impacto em seu corpo. * : Um feitiço que permite ao lançador atacar o oponente com uma poderosa explosão de fogo. * : Um feitiço que permite ao lançador atacar o oponente com uma grande bola de fogo. * |Owari naki Uzu (Endoresu Wāru)}}: Um feitiço com o qual o lançador cria um vórtice de vento com um incrível poder destrutivo, sugando seus objetivos em direção ao seu centro. * |Tōketsukan (Furīzu Kofin)}}: Ao executar um sinal de mão e traçar um retângulo no ar com os dedos, o lançador pode congelar instantaneamente seu oponente. O alvo é renderizado imóvel enquanto congelado. * |Tsurara no Shiro (Aishikuru Kyassuru)}}: Um feitiço com o qual o lançador prende seus alvos dentro de enormes pilares de gelo. * |Haryū (Uēbu Doragon)}}: Um feitiço que permite ao lançador chamar muitos dragões feitos de água. * |Mizu no Koromo (Akua Doresu)|literally meaning "Water Dress"}}: Um feitiço que cria roupas feitas de água. Refletindo a luz na água, o lançador é capaz de esconder as partes mais "importantes". Navegação *'Dark Curses Immunity': Esta magia de negação concede imunidade a qualquer tipo de maldição escura, incluindo até os Mandamentos do Rei Demônio. Foi usado em Merlin e em todos os quatro arcanjos. * |Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)}}: Ao colocar as mãos sobre um feitiço, o lançador é capaz de apagá-lo completamente da existência. No entanto, se a particularidade da magia é ser suficientemente poderosa, pode ser difícil apagar completamente, em vez disso, ser temporariamente suspenso. ** |Maryoku Kaijo (Majikku Kyanseru)}}: Uma técnica que permite ao lançador cancelar qualquer mágica que tenha sido lançada em um indivíduo. Merlin foi mostrado para cancelar os efeitos de um dos seus próprios itens mágicos. * |Kanpeki naru Rippōtai (Pāfekuto Kyūbu)}}: Um feitiço que nega entrada a qualquer um que não seja o lançador. Originário do mundo demoníaco, o feitiço envolve uma área específica e reflete todos os ataques, fortes ou fracos, de volta ao oponente. * |Maryoku Fūji (Majikku Shīru)}}: A spell that seals away the magic of the objetive. Utilitário * |Maryoku Zōfuku (Pawā Anpurifai)}}: Um feitiço que permite ao lançador ampliar a magia de seus aliados, tornando seus ataques consideravelmente mais poderosos. * |Shunkan Idō|literally meaning "Teleportation"}}: Magia de teletransporte de alto nível que permite ao lançador aparecer e desaparecer em locais precisos e teletransportar grupos de pessoas instantaneamente. O raio do efeito feitiço do teletransporte de Merlin tem vários quilômetros de largura, e sua mágica de teletransporte mostrou ser muito mais rápida do que a do maior mágico do Reino de Liones. ** |Buttai Ten'i (Apōto)|literally meaning "Object Transition"}}: Uma técnica de teletransporte subsidiária que permite ao conjurador invocar vários objetos, como roupas e armas, para si e para seus aliados. * |Magaru Kūkan (Bendo Rūmu)}}: O lançador traça a mão pelo ar em um movimento circular distinto, alterando a trajetória de um ataque. Encantamentos * ・ |Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"}}: Uma habilidade misteriosa que pode ser usada para encantar uma arma e permitir ao lançador gerar chamas negras. O fogo também tem o efeito adicional de anular a regeneração de um imortal. * |''Fuju (Enchanto) Honoo no Taisei (Rejisuto Faiya)}}: O dano recebido pelo lançador de ataques de atributo de fogo é grandemente reduzido. * |''Fuju (Enchanto) Kaze no Taisei (Rejisuto Uindo)}}: O dano recebido pelo lançador de ataques de atributo do vento é bastante reduzido. * |''Fuju (Enchanto) Bōheki-maku (Hādo Purotekushon)}}: Uma barreira protetora é formada ao redor do lançador, capaz de evitar ataques físicos. Maldições *'Immortality Curse': Uma maldição que revive a vítima sem falhar, independentemente dos meios de morte, incluindo suicídio ou ser morto, não importa quantas vezes eles morrem. Além disso, impede a vítima de morrer de velhice. Em troca do número infinito de avivamentos, as emoções da vítima são lentamente drenadas para nutrir o usuário. A única maneira de dissipar a maldição é obter um poder equivalente ao próprio rei ou à Suprema Divindade, se não superior. A única vítima conhecida da maldição é Meliodas. *'Perpetual Reincarnation': Uma maldição durável que faz com que a vítima reencarne quando morrer e esqueça tudo o que fez em suas vidas passadas. Se a vítima receber informações suficientes sobre sua verdadeira identidade, os traços de sua raça original e fragmentos de suas memórias retornarão lentamente. Uma vez que todas as suas memórias sejam restauradas, a vítima inevitavelmente morrerá em três dias de alguma forma. Se usado em uma Deusa, faz com que eles reencarnam como humanos, mas retendo parte de seu poder original. A única vítima conhecida é a Deusa Elizabeth e a única maneira de remover a maldição é obter um poder equivalente à Deidade Suprema ou ao Rei Demônio, se não for superior. * |Noroi no Kon'yaku (Kāsu Engēji)}}: Um feitiço com o qual o lançador cria um contrato entre dois seres para controlar um deles. Colocando um anel na mão da vítima, isto está sujeito à magia que causa dor excruciante em seu corpo toda vez que eles tentam usar magia contra a outra pessoa ou a outra pessoa dizendo o encantamento "Remada". Cada vez que a magia é usada, a pessoa afetada será coberta por marcas que estão se tornando maiores e, quando essas marcas cobrirem todo o corpo, a pessoa afetada morrerá. A vítima não consegue remover o anel. Orbe de Encantamento No caso de Orbes de Encantamento, uma magia diferente é ativada por diferentes orbes que são caracterizadas por símbolos distintos representando as magias. Eternal Seal Spell |Eigō Fūinjutsu}} é um feitiço usado para propósitos relacionados ao aprisionamento e selamento de indivíduos muito poderosos. Ele tem força suficiente para conter dez Dragões Tiranos, cada um dos quais tinha a força para nivelar uma cidade inteira sozinho. Na Prisão de Baste, o feitiço foi definido e projetado para ser um último recurso, no caso de Presas Tortuosas não conseguirem impedir que os Sete Pecados Capitais entrem no calabouço. Mesmo assim, o feitiço foi facilmente destruído pela saudação de Ban e Meliodas, e pela mera queda-de-braço. Hyper Recovery Spell |Chō Kaifuku Jutsu}} é um feitiço que cura e cura ferimentos de um grupo de pessoas dentro de um certo alcance a uma velocidade extremamente rápida e muito eficiente. Isso inclui a regeneração de membros perdidos e a cura de pequenos ferimentos em numerosos organismos dentro de uma pequena faixa onde o Orbe de Encantamento é acionado. Também é capaz de dissipar poderes letais, como Acid. Navegação en:Spells es:Hechizos